The Prankster Challenge Original Version
by Bellamort500
Summary: RE-POST Fixed grammar errors. When Fred and George send a letter to all the students of Hogwarts issuing a list of pranks to complete for year free supply of there products, which student will win?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Students of the school of boredom,

It us your favorite pranksters Fred and George Weasley.

Now you're probably wondering why we're sending letters to every one of you, well the reason is simple.

We have been worried that since we left that not enough of you are pranking the staff, so to give you more of an incentive whoever completes this list of pranks will get a year free supply of our products.

1. Cover your body in garlic paste and claim it to stop Snape drinking your blood.

2. Tell Professor McGonagall the reason you didn't do your homework was because a pink pony told you not to.

3. Hold Mrs. Norris hostage until Filch sings Mary had little a Lamb twenty times.

4. Threaten to steal all of Dumbledore's candy unless he makes you a God.

5. Say your Voldemorts love child, no matter how many times a professor say you're not

6. Trash Professor Snapes bedroom.

7. Use the excuse " I didn't turn up for potions because I was trashing your room Professor Snape"

8. Tell Professor McGonagall you love

her.

9. Demand a chocolate milkshake in

detention.

10. Scream Snape stole your teddy at breakfast for two weeks.

Now our young pranksters we bid you good day, Sincerely The Weasley Twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Excitement about the twins challenge spread over the students of Hogwarts.

All had agreed to keep the Professors in the dark about the challenge knowing that the teachers would immediately put a stop to it.

Shockingly it was Neville Longbottom who performed the first prank.

Neville decided it couldn't do any harm to compete in the prank challenge and had the perfect idea on which prank he would do first.

Professor Snape had bullied and belittled Neville ever since his first potion lesson, and it was high time he got a taste of his own medicine

The smell of garlic wafted through the potion's class-room, both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students knew that someone was performing the garlic paste prank.

The stench of garlic reached Professor Snapes nostrils it took him a few seconds to locate where the disgusting smell was coming from.

"Mister Longbottom would you care to explain why you happen to reek of garlic?" Snape asked, trying not show that smell was getting to him.

"I am wearing garlic paste Sir ' Neville said, his voice sounding as if it belonged to another.

"Why are you wearing garlic paste? Longbottom" Snape asked in an irritated tone.

"So you can't drink my blood sir" Neville told him in an innocent tone.

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to drink your blood Longbottom?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you're vampire, Sir" Neville said trying to stop himself from laughing.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin students tried to muffle their laughter, poorly.

"I am not a vampire and if I was I wouldn't drink your blood Longbottom" Snape sneered in annoyance .

"Was that an insult" Neville asked looking at the other students for an answer.

"It was an insult now would you kindly leave my class and wash away that disgusting smell" Snape commanded, as he began to massage his temple.

Neville couldn't help smiling as he left the classroom, his grandmother would be proud of him for doing something like this he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Neville's popularity rose considerably after word spread about his performance in potion's class.

Neville felt a new found confidence that was clear to everyone and it was Neville's confidence that encouraged Hermione to join up with him to complete the rest of the twins challenge .

Hermione opted to do the next prank as both she and Neville had decided that no one would suspect her to be working with Neville or that she'd perform any type of prank.

So while others were sizing Neville up as a contender it left Hermione with the perfect opportunity.

Professor McGonagall looked over her student's homework and could not see Hermione Grangers thinking it had to be some kind of mistake she decided to ask the girl if she had just forgotten to hand it in at the beginning of the lesson.

"Miss Granger I don't see your homework here, does happen to be in your bag?" Professor McGonagall asked her favorite student in a soft tone.

"Um, no Professor…you see the thing is I didn't do my homework because the pink ponies told me not to" Hermione said with an innocent expression on her face.

Every student in the room looked at Hermione not quite believing what they were hearing and seeing, Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age not doing her homework and participating in a prank.

"Miss Granger either give me your homework or tell me the real reason you don't have it" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"I love you," Hermione said with a smile,Hermione decided if she was going to do a prank she might as well do a two in one completing the challenge a lot faster.

"Miss Granger you do not love me and we will be discussing you not handing in your homework during your detention at eight o'clock tonight in my office, class dismissed" Professor McGonagall said before heading towards her office.

Everyone looked at Hermione like she had grown an extra head, the Gryffindor goody two shoes had just got McGonagall to let them out of class fifteen minutes early.

First Neville pranks Snape and now Hermione speaks back to McGonagall the wizarding world had gone bonkers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Mini Pranksters,

Little Ronniekins tells us that Hermione and Neville are the only ones to perform a prank.

We have one thing to say to Hermione and Neville AWESOME, but the rest of you are bad mini Pranksters, get out there and prank now.

Also who ever comes up with their own pranks and completes our challenge will have a better chance of winning.

From the devilishly handsome Weasley Twins.

P.S Neville and Hermione have teamed up, so they've already completed three of pranks so if any of you want to stand a chance of winning you better get a move on.

P.P.S Ginny was the one who told us about you and Neville teaming up, Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione sat smirking at Ron while he glared at her.

"How could team up with Neville, but when I and Harry asked you to help us you said no" Ron snapped .

"Because Ronald I didn't want to do the challenge then and now I do, anyway you and Harry can always join me and Neville you know" Hermione said, enjoying the fact that she did something fun without her two best friends.

"Of course we're going to team up with you and Nev, Mione" Harry said.

"Good meet me in two hours in the abandoned classroom down in the dungeons in two hours I'm going to the library" Hermione said before leaving Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Neville had conducted the perfect plan all they had to do was get Harry and Ron to agree to it.

"No way are me and Harry going to do that, it doesn't even have anything to do with the twins prank list" Ron said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Did you read the twins latest letter?, whoever comes up with the pranks of their own have a better chance of winning and anyway Harry has already agreed" Hermione said throwing a small smile at Harry.

Ron glared at Harry as if to say thanks traitor, Hermione couldn't stop a full blown grin from escaping onto her face she knew Ron would do it.

Everything was set for tomorrow's prank.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Golden trio and Neville were in potions, Neville and Hermione both eager to see how Snape would react and Ron and Harry who were scared how Snape would react.

Ron did not want to do this and the only reason he had to was because Harry had agreed to do it, and Ron didn't want to look like a coward.

"Professor Snape my potion wants me to hug you and it's freaking me out" Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley what are you babbling about?" Professor Snape asked his voice half between annoyance and boredom.

"HE SAID HIS POTION WANTS HIM TO HUG YOU AND ITS FREAKING HIM OUT" Harry shouted.

"Do not shout in my classroom" Snape said gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Sorry Sevvie I thought because you're hundred and three now you can't hear so well" Harry said in a cooing voice.

"Potter I am not a hundred and three , I can hear perfectly fine and don't call me Sevvie, now Weasley explain to me why you had to interrupt my lesson with nonsense" Snape voice stating clear irritation.

"A blue monkey stole my pet turtle Freddy and now I feel sad" Ron said pouting.

The other students couldn't help the laughter escaping their mouth's.

"Potter, Weasley out of my classroom now no arguments, I don't care where you go just get out and the rest of you just get on with your work" Snape said before storming into his office

Hermione grinned at Neville, Snapes reaction was just what that they had hoped it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ever since Neville had successfully pulled off his prank on Snape he'd been itching to pull another prank and Professor McGonagall was his ideal target, but Dumbledore would do just fine.

Neville chose to perform the prank at breakfast that way he would have a whole school full of witnesses.

Neville stood in front of the teacher's table directly in front of the Headmaster; the great hall was completely silent every student eager to see what Neville was going

to do.

"Headmaster I have a proposition for you, either you make a god or I will steal all your candy for the rest of entirety" Neville said seriously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Even steal all my candy I do not have the power to make you a God" Dumbledore said amusement clear in his voice.

"But, I really I want to be a god then I can smite the pickle people" Neville said in a childish tone.

"I'm afraid someone else is going to have to smite the pickle people, now why don't you go and sit back down at Gryffindor table" Dumbledore spoke in a soothing tone.

Neville walked away with his arms folded over his chest and a pout on his face trying to hold the laughter inside, four down six to go and one original prank The twins would be proud.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione was bored, yes she usually found charms interesting, but today Professor Flitwick was going over the basic for those who still couldn't grasp the subject after all theses years, hence boredom.

Hermione's new found rebellious streak kicked in half way through the lesson urging her to make the class more exciting.

"Help me a penguin stole my sock" Hermione screamed, as soon as Hermione spoke everybody's eyes immediately went to her.

"Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" Professor Flitwick asked Hermione shocked by her outburst.

"A knife is the daddy, A fork is the mommy and a spoon is the baby" Hermione said coming up the most random answers she could think of.

"Miss Granger are you feeling alright?" Professor Flitwick asked his squeaky voice full of concern for one of his favorite students.

Hermione took a few seconds to ponder the question before answering , just because she wanted to a little fun it didn't mean she'd lost the plot.

"Of course I'm feeling okay Professor its my army of flying monkeys that are feeling glum" Hermione said grinning at her Professor.

"Flying monkeys Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked wearily.

"Yep, I stole an army of monkeys from a dragon, but there a bit glum I think they're missing the goat cheese mountain" Hermione explained.

"Right, Miss Granger as interesting as this conversation is I am going back to teaching the class" Professor Flitwick said trying to make his voice sound firm.

"Okey dokey little marshmallow" Hermione said distracted by the smiley faces she had drawn on her fingertips.

Hermione was well aware of the strange looks she was getting, she didn't care the last week and an a half helping Neville having Harry and Ron join in pranking people, not having to worry about major stuff had been fun so a few people thought she was odd was an okay swap in her book.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Prankster apprentices,

We want to express how proud we are of Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione, so as a token of how proud we are we've decided to issue you four of an additional challenge each,

Ron: Your challenge is to ask Snape to sing you a lullaby.

Harry: Your challenge is to scream random words out.

Neville :You are to tell the Professor McGonagall your sorry your left big toe stole her hat.

Hermione: You're to act as if you've gone insane for the rest of the school year.

To the other potential pranksters shame on you for not interrupting the professors and asking random things.

Sincerely Fred and George the brilliant genius prankster twins.

P.S. Ron let Ginny join your group of pranksters or we'll tell mum about the time you blew up Charlie's old room and dad covered up for you.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Professor Snape should have known by the insane grins on the golden trio's and Neville's face that they up to something, but he was much too busy criticizing Seamus's potion to notice.

"Professor Sevvie will you sing me a lullaby because I'm sad that's what my mummy does if I'm feeling sad" Ron said in a childish voice.

"FRIED LOLLIPOPS WANT MY FIREBOLT" Harry shouted, making Snape's left eye twitch.

"Potter shut up, Weasley no way in Merlin's underpants am going to sing you a lullaby, Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom why are you pretending to sword fight with spoons?" Snape said, his voice filled with utter annoyance.

Hermione looked at Snape as if he had just asked her the most insane question on the planet,

"The important question here professor is why aren't you pretend sword fighting with a spoon?" Hermione asked, as if it was a most normal question in the world while Neville was trying to balance a his spoon his nose.

"SEVVIE DOESN'T HAVE A SPOON" Harry shouted, then started laughing manically and clapping his hands.

"Potter shut it before I put in detention until you graduate, Granger the reason I'm not pretending to sword fight with a spoon is because I'm not a two year old now explain why you are pretending to sword fight in my classroom" Snape demanded.

"Because I'm two and half and I wanna" Hermione said grinning proudly.

Every student could see Snape clenching his jaw as if it would magically make all the students vanish from his class room.

"I WANT A PONY " Harry screamed.

"That's it , Potter go to Dumbledore's office Granger, Longbottom put the spoons away and Weasley stop staring at your hands as if they just magically appeared" Snape said daring anyone to argue with him.

Harry opened the potions classroom door before he walked out of it and slamming the door he screamed a farewell to Snape" BYE SEVVIE I HOPE THE ORGES EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was unfair, nearly every time Ron and the others pulled a prank she'd miss it all because she was a year younger.

Ginny liked to prank people just as much as the twins did and if she couldn't be involved in Ron's and the others pranks she'd pranked alone.

Ginny decided to pull her first prank in charms because she knew Professor Flitwick would be less likely to put her in detention.

Ginny cradled a tattered teddy bear wrapped up in a blue blanket," Go to sleep little Blinky , Go to sleep and fetch me a donkey" Ginny sang softly her voice drawing the whole class attention.

"Miss Weasley why are you singing to a teddy bear?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Voldemort asked me to take care of his teddy bear Blinky and who am I to argue with a murdering nut job" Ginny said while trying to soothe the teddy bear as if it was a baby.

Professor Flitwick was torn between wanting to ask what Ginny was on about and not wanting to have to go through a completely random discussion.

"Miss Weasley I'm sure when He-Who-Must-Not- Be Named asked you to take of Blinky he didn't mean you had to sing to the bear" Professor Flitwick said feeling like a complete idiot for agreeing with the girl.

"You're probably right Professor I'll just put Blinky on table, continue with the lesson my green Professor" Ginny said placing Blinky on the table.

Thanks to my reviewers


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione thought Professor McGonagall giving her two weeks detention for trying to use a bowling ball to smash open Snape's classroom door a tad unfair, on the plus her detentions were with Snape so it would give her two weeks of annoying him .

Hermione had the distinct feeling that Snape didn't like her an in all honesty she didn't why.

"Professor Sevvie can I have a chocolate muffin and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, and Sprinkles please?" Hermione asked politely.

Professor Snape looked from the potion essays he was marking, "No Miss Granger you cannot have any of those things, this is a detention not a social event" Snape said his tone one of boredom .

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out before speaking, "I demand at least a chocolate muffin and if don't get what I want , I'm going to set a demonic sock puppet on you" Hermione's voice sounding childish even to herself.

"Miss Granger you don't have a demonic sock puppet and you cannot demand anything" Snape said

"I WANT A CHOCOLATE MUFFIN NOW" Hermione screamed as she banged her fist on the table.

Snape took a deep breath, "Miss Granger if I let you go early so you can go your blasted Muffin will you promise to be silent for your remaining detentions" Snape asked wearily , and who could blame all he had for the past two weeks was insane students.

"I promise Sevvie" Hermione lied.

"Then go before change my mind" Snape said.

Hermione couldn't wait to tell the others about Snape actually letting a student out of detention early.

Thanks to my reviewers.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Dear Little Prankster

Our Darling little sister Gin-Gin wrote to us last night, telling us the most interesting news that Hermione Granger actually managed to get let out of detention early by none other than Snape, Two words Hermione, Bloody Brilliant .

We always knew that one day dear old Sevvie Poo would lose it, we'd just always hoped it would be us to make him do it, Oh well you win some, you lose some.

Sincerely Fred the awesome and George the great.

P.S If you make Snape go completely loopy Hermione we'll never prank you again.

A massive thank you to my reviewers 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione sat contemplating the twin's request, if she sent Snape completely bonkers.

Would Dumbledore be angry?, probably,but at least she'd be able to say I turned the potion master loopy.

She just needed to persuade Seamus to help for the prank she had in mind for the detention that night.

"Please Seamus, pretty please with a firework on top" Hermione pleaded.

Seamus let out a groan, "Snape will kill me on the spot, you do know that right?" Seamus asked

"He won't kill you, I promise" Hermione said, slightly unsure of that fact

Seamus bit his bottom lip as he considered Hermione's request, Snape would probably murder him, but it would be fun.

"Fine, I'll do it Hermione, but you have to do my homework for a month" Seamus said.

Hermione flung her arms around Seamus, "Thank-you, thank -you, thank-you" Hermione said excitedly.

Seamus rolled his eyes, wondering if she'd be that excited later when Snape blew his lid.

Hermione sat in detention and she had fifteen minutes before Seamus explosive arrival, So she might as well make the fifteen minute fun, good fun for her, bad fun for Snape.

"Sevvie your a Deatheater, so are Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange secret lovers?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I don't know nor do I care if the Dark Lord and Bellatrix are lovers, an its weird that you do" Snape said, looking at Hermione as if she was nuts.

"It's not weird to be curious about things Sevvie" Hermione said with a grin.

Professor Snape massaged his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on and the girls' detention wasn't even half way through.

"Miss Granger, Stop calling me Sevvie and I did not imply that being curious was weird, I just said wanting to know if the Dark Lord and Bellatrix are lovers is a slightly weird thing for you to wonder about" Snape said in an exasperated tone.

"I just wanted to know who my future stepmother is going to be" Hermione said seriously.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this Miss Granger, but what in Merlin's name are you going on about?" Snape asked.

Hermione smiled it was time to cross off another one of the twin's challenges.

"Voldemort is my daddy and if he's dating Bellatrix Lestrange that could make her my future stepmommy" Hermione said as if she was explaining something to a small child.

"Miss Granger, the Dark Lord is not your father and frankly I don't know where you would get the ridiculous notion that he is" Snape said trying to the horror he felt from showing on his face.

"VOLDEMORT IS MY FATHER AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME ASK HARRY HE'LL TELL YOU ITS THE TRUTH" Hermione screamed.

Snape never got to reply to Hermione's screaming because of his classroom door and some of the surrounding wall was destroyed in an explosion.

"Seamus you were only supposed to blow the classroom door of" Hermione told him.

"It's not my fault, I did tell you the explosives were unpredictable' Seamus replied.

Snape could not believe his ears they were openly discussing what they had just done in front of him,

"FINNIGAN, GRANGER THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS EITHER" Snape shouted his voice echoing all around the classroom.

Hermione's final thought as she exited Snapes classroom, through the newly giant hole caused by the explosion, was, I must remember to ask Snape if likes cheese in my next detention.

A massive thank you to my reviewers


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione and Seamus were standing in Dumbledore office, Seamus was worried about how much trouble they were going to be in, Hermione however had already conduct a plan to get them out of trouble on their way to the Headmasters office.

"Now which of you two are going to explain why you felt the need to blow some of Professor Snapes classrooms up?" Dumbledore asked, looking at both of the students in front of him.

"Well you see sir, it's all part of a bigger plan to defeat Voldemort" Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face.

The Headmaster looked at Hermione for a further explanation on this so called "Grand Plan",

"As everybody and their sock puppets are aware of Harry being Voldie Poos arch enemy, We've decided that if he thinks Harry and all his associates are stark raving bonkers, that'll he'll feel less threatened by Harry, hence the recent pranks and pretend insanity by some of sir ' Hermione lied, painting an angelic look upon her face.

Seamus looked at Hermione in with awe in his eyes, "Miss Granger do you and the others actually think that your plan will work?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course we do Headmaster and with your permission we'd really like to continue with it?" Hermione asked politely.

Dumbledore knew that every word that had just come out Hermione Granger's mouth were lies, but he couldn't see the harm in letting the continue their pranks because the pranks had increased student morale.

"As long as nobody gets injured Miss Granger, I see no problem in you continuing with your plans, but I will still have punished both of you, Mr. Finnigan you will be serving detention with Professor McGonagall for the next two weeks and miss Granger you'll have another two weeks added to the detentions you already have and will serve them with Professor Snape, I do believe it's time for you both to return to your common room" Dumbledore said.

As Hermione was walking to common room with Seamus at her side, she couldn't help, but think if she could somehow smuggle a baby dragon into the school, probably not.

A massive thank you to my reviewers


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione was enjoying tormenting Snape, she really was, but she felt that annoying Filch would be just as fun plus the git deserves it.

Hermione leaned against the wall watching Filch sweep up the broken glass that she'd put there,

"What are you doing Filchie?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Filch snapped

"Um, doing the Foxtrot dressed in a pink dress" Hermione said grinning.

Filch looked up from his sweeping, he glared at Hermione, "You look happy for someone who has to spend the next twenty-six days in detention with professor Snape" Filch said with a horrible smile.

"Well, you see Filch my cranky friend, I've recently discovered I'm a blue alien called Daisy and I'm pretty happy about it" Hermione said.

Filch looked at Hermione as if she had just sprouted another of head, "Look Granger just clear off before I report you to Headmaster".

Hermione screwed her face up as if she was about to cry, "I was only trying to rescue the invisible chickens, there was no need to be mean, you troll snot lover " Hermione faked sobbed, before skipping down the corridor laughing insanely making her way to Snape's classroom for her third detention.

A massive thank you to my reviewers.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

When Hermione arrived to her detention she was shocked to see Professor McGonagall and Seamus in the potions classroom.

"Hey Flamingos what's going?" Hermione said looking at her professors

"What's going Miss Granger is myself and Professor McGonagall will be supervising yours and Mr. Finnigan's detention, so please sit down and be quite" Snape sneered .

Hermione founded it hilarious that Snape needed back up for detentions with her.

"Professors Sevvie and Minnie, if a truth is a lie and a lie is the truth why can't I have pony?" Hermione said just spouting random things to get the Professors attentions.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape said you were to remain silent please do so" Professor McGonagall said sternly, causing Hermione to start pouting

"It's not fair, just because I own Hogwarts and you don't, you say mean things about my pet pickle Lucy ' Hermione said, Seamus gave a snort of laughter, but quickly shut up from the glare Professor McGonagall was giving him.

Professor Snape looked at McGonagall as if to say she's in your house you deal with her.

"Miss Granger you do not own Hogwarts and I've never insulted you're so called pet pickle" Professor McGonagall said, her voice stern.

Hermione got up off her seat and walked to the newly fixed potion door, " I'm leaving forever to go and join the purple pumpkin people" Hermione said, before leaving a stunned Snape and McGonagall standing there, never had a student just walked out of detention.

Hermione laughed to herself all the way to the Gryffindor common room, earning herself many strange looks.

A massive thank you to my reviewers.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Seamus quickly spread the word about Hermione leaving detention.

While Hermione had barricaded herself in the girls dorm with Ginny, preventing the other girls from entering and most importantly McGonagall couldn't get in the dorms.

Hermione could hear Professor McGonagall shouting for her to un-barricade the door, but Hermione thought that McGonagall could do with some time to cool down,

" You know we're going to open the door at some point?, right Hermione" Ginny said,while painting her toenails.

"Yeah, but let McGonagall shout herself out, until then Gin-Gin' Hermione said grinning.

"MISS GRANGER, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE SPENDING DETENTION WITH ME UNTIL YOU GRADUATE" McGonagall shouted outside the door, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I THINK NOT PROFESSOR, A GOAT IS GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE MOON" Hermione shouted back.

"McGonagall is going to kill you, when you open this door" Ginny said.

"No she'll be fine, when I explain that I only do theses things, to save Hogwarts from the Elephant dung invasion" Hermione said .

Ginny looked at Hermione with a what the hell are you going on about expression," Seriously, Hermione I think you're going a bit bonkers" Ginny said grinning.

"Bonkers is, as Bonkers does that's My and mine quills motto" Hermione told Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny spent the night barricade in the girls dorm room, laughing and joking, but the next morning neither of the girls were laughing when McGonagall was through with them.

A huge thank you to my reviewers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Dear Mini mischief makers

We have something very important to ask Hermione, Why weren't you this awesome when we were at Hogwarts ?, think about all the fun things we could've done Hermione.

We blame ourselves for not being a corrupting influence on you, but don't worry we're going to make that up to you Hermione, if its last thing we do.

If our mother finds out it really will be that last thing we do, but anyway we digress, We've decided to send you some new products of ours for you to test on the staff.

We're not really sure of the side effects of a few of the items, but at least you'll have fun finding out.

To you other mischief makers Hermione is beating you all by along shot at the moment.

Sincerely The most awesome twins in existence.

P.S We wrote to your parents Hermione, asking to adopt you, so you could become our official prankster triplet, they told us no.

A massive thank you to my reviewers, you guys are awesome


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Any normal rational person who'd spent two hours being shouted at by Professor McGonagall would have tried not infuriate her further.

But Hermione who'd gotten into the spirit of pranking was not thinking like a normal rational person, hence a very amusing and rather loud Transfiguration lesson.

No matter how many random things Hermione called out, Professor McGonagall proceed to ignore so Hermione had no option, but use one of the products the twins had sent.

The Mist of amusement, a blue round ball which when thrown against a hard surface released a mist filled with some kind of laughing gas.

People were laughing hysterically, at nothing and they didn't know why,

"Professor Minnie I forgive you, for eating my last chocolate bar' Hermione said to the giggling the professor.

"Do you really, well I forgive you for stealing my wand and, trying to poke Severus's eye out ' Professor McGonagall said before spluttering with laughter.

Hermione knew when the gas wore off, McGonagall was probably going to feed her to the giant squid but, hey hum your got to have fun in life, before a giant turtle builds a sandcastle and takes over the universe.

A massive thank you to my reviewers


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione was regretting using the amusement mist, because as it turned out it was one of the twins untested products.

When the effects of the mist wore off it had some mild side effects on certain people, Hermione being one of the them.

Hermione's hair had changed colour to a rather bright shade of purple, her ears had changed into rabbits' ears.

Hermione was only suffering mild side effects, Harry, Neville and Professor McGonagall were the ones who got the worst of the side effects.

Harry's teeth kept changing a variety of colors and he kept burping up feathers.

Neville couldn't stop swearing-in French, but Professor McGonagall side effects were the worst, her face was covered in green fur with pink spots and she couldn't stop break dancing.

The problem with using an untested product was no-one was actually sure when the side effects would wear off.

Hermione hoped it would be soon because the glare McGonagall was giving her was pretty damn scary, Hermione was sure in the future everybody would look back and laugh at the situation, in the very distance future.

A massive thanks to my reviewers.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

When the side effects finally wore off Hermione kind of wished they hadn't.

McGonagall was funnier with green fur and break dancing unbelievably bad, but now her face was anything but amused.

"What on earth possessed you to use an untested Weasley product?" McGonagall said, her voice oddly calm with the situation.

"Professor, We can all agree that I am not to blame and that if anybody is to blame, it's the pineapple people" Hermione said, trying to give McGonagall her best puppy dog eyes, unfortunately for Hermione, Professor McGonagall was immune to puppy eyes.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, she hoped if she didn't react to Hermione then maybe, she'd get bored with the way she was acting,

"Miss Granger, you are to blame for what happened and you'll be spending a further three weeks in detention, with Professor Snape" Professor McGonagall said.

"Can I bring my pet chicken, to theses detentions, Minnie?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Professor McGonagall glared at Hermione, "Miss Granger, you cannot bring a chicken to detention, the only thing you can bring to detention is yourself is that perfectly clear" McGonagall said

"You're as clear as the invisible man, Minnie" Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes before gesturing for Hermione to leave,Hermione's last thought as she left McGonagall's office was she so wants me to bring a chicken to my detention.

A massive thank you to my reviewers


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Professor Snape thought it was unfair that he was the one who had to oversee Hermione Granger's detentions, the girl was one of McGonagall's cubs.

So why shouldn't she have to deal with an obviously insane girl and let him have a peaceful evening, for a change, with not having to deal with random questions and the girl blaming her actions on pickle people or giant turtles.

Snape knew from the moment Hermione walked in with a chicken under her arm that it was going to be another evening of stupid questions, and complete, an utter random rubbish.

"Miss Granger, would care to explain why you've brought a chicken to detention ?" Snape asked wearily.

"Professor McGonagall told me to bring a chicken to my detention with you, Sevvie" Hermione said, as she placed the chicken on Snapes desk

"Miss Granger, why would Professor McGonagall tell you to bring a chicken to a detention?" Snape asked.

"I asked her why to, sir, but the only answer I got was 'To protect the cauldrons from the Lemon drops', I think Professor McGonagall, is losing the plot, Sevvie" Hermione told Snape in a concerned tone.

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall is not the losing the plot, now sit down and for the love Merlin don't talk for the rest of the detention" Snape pleaded.

"You're mean, Sevvie" Hermione said pouting.

"And you're really annoying, and what would it honestly take to keep you from talking, for the rest of this detention?" Snape asked, Hermione.

Hermione pondered the question for a few seconds, "Three hundred points to Gryffindor" Hermione said smirking.

Snape had to think long and hard on whether the silence would be worth it, but in the ended, he decided giving Gryffindor three hundred points blowing any chance of Slytherin winning the house cup was a fair price, to pay.

Massive thank you to my reviewers


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Snape should have known that bribery of house points the evening before wouldn't count for the detention that evening and that his evening was going to be filled with complete drivel.

"Hi, Sevvie hows working at the flea circus?" Hermione asked entering the classroom.

Snape hoped if he just ignored her, she'd get bored and stop unfortunately for Snape, Hermione wasn't going to get bored anytime soon.

"I have an invisible pet donkey and he really likes cheese pizza, did you know that Sevvie?" Hermione asked .

Snape kept repeating the same thing, to himself, " ignore her, She'll get bored " , like it was a mantra.

" Sevvie , I've a blister on my little toe will, you look at it?" Hermione asked with puppy dog eyes.

Seeing that asking random things wasn't going to get a reaction Hermione got out of her seat, went over to Snape and launched herself and hugged him, "SAVE ME, SEVVIE, THE ZOMBIES ARE ATTACKING" Hermione screamed in fake terror.

"MISS GRANGER GET OFF ME AND GO AWAY" Snape shouted as Hermione let him go.

"You smell like lemons, and soap, did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, go away, go to your common room, go jump in the great lake, but just go away" Snape told her grinding his teeth.

Hermione took few seconds to decide what to do, Stay and annoy Snape or go and help Seamus and Neville blow up toilets, in the ended she opted to go blow up toilets, Snape would still be there to torment tomorrow.

"See you later, Billy Bob, King of the goats" Hermione said before leaving.

Snape groaned to the empty classroom, Maybe, he could go to Timbuktu to escape the girl, although knowing her she'd probably find him and be twice as annoying.

A Massive Thank you to my reviewers.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Dear Students

The Prankster Challenge has ended, and we've got to say how impressed of you, we are.

None of you actually completed the list of challenges but because we're so impressed with few students we're going to present them the free supply of pranking products,

To Neville Longbottom, for coming out of your shell and being the first contender.

To Seamus Finnigan, who else could blow part of Snapes classroom walls off.

To Harry Potter, nobody can shout as loud as you.

To Ron and Ginny Weasley, for taking after us and not Percy.

Last, but definitely not least Hermione Granger, Are unofficial pranking triplet for her randomness and Insanity.

Sincerely Fred & George Weasley

A massive thank you to my Reviewers

Author Note : The Sequel OMG Hermione is Insane is now being edited and fixed.


End file.
